


Alec's Mini Adventure with a Spider

by arch_cape522



Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Magnus loves to tease Alec, Tags Are Hard, embarrassing secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arch_cape522/pseuds/arch_cape522
Summary: Alec freaks out and Magnus is amused.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Alec's Mini Adventure with a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17: Embarrassing Secrets

Magnus was busy in his apothecary, making a potion when he heard Alec scream. Worried, he put down the jar in his hand and ran down the hall to their bedroom. “Alexander,” Magnus said, full of worries, “are you alright?” 

“Mangus,” Alec said quickly, seeing Magnus in the doorway of the bathroom and pointed at the corner of the wall. 

Looking in the direction of where Alec was pointing, Magnus saw a little black spider in the corner of the shower. “Alexander,” Magnus laughed, “you went to Edom for me, and you’re scared of a harmless spider?” 

“Can you just swish your hand,” Alec said, mimicking Magnus’s hand movements, “and get rid of the thing?” 

Magnus flicked his wrist to get rid of the spider, sending it to some random forest, watching as Alec visibly relax now that the little arachnid was gone. “Feel better now,” Magnus questioned, trying to hold back a laugh. “So the brave Alexander, who fought hellish demons and went to Edom to rescue me, is afraid of spiders.” 

“What’s your point,” Alec deadpanned, “we all have little secrets that aren’t known.” 

“It’s a bit embarrassing, don’t you think darling,” Magnus asked, crowding into Alec’s space.

“Well, maybe it’s that exact reason I never told you, Magnus,” Alec whispered, distracted with the way Magnus was looking at him. He could feel Magnus breath against his lips, and he was doing everything possible not to lean forward and kiss him. 

Magnus watched as Alec struggled, and to put him out of his misery, Magnus closed the little gap that was between them. The kiss was slow with the purpose of distracting the other as Magnus carefully reached behind them and turned the water on to cold. 

Alec shrieked as the cold water hit his bare skin and went to reach for Magnus, but the other was long gone. All he could hear is Magnus’s laughter coming from the bedroom and the feeling of never wanting to ask Magnus for help again. 


End file.
